


All That Glitters

by orphan_account



Series: Ocean verse [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cartinelli - Freeform, Covert Operation, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, New York City, Nostalgia, Ocean verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Same-Sex Marriage, Time Travel, cinema, city life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy finds herself reunited with Angie as the mystery behind their time travelling arrival only becomes more complex. Yet with her beloved wife once more by her side, Peggy feels far more confident about navigating her new home. Yet Angie will also be required to acclimatize herself to a vastly changed world. With only Peggy as a familiar face and no recollection of events or people beyond her truncated lifetime, it will present challenges all of its own to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Order
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/h69v6fn

Peggy could only continue to stare, before her was Angie, a smile as her lips curled, a teasing tone. “Still not much of a morning person huh Pegs?” A gentle pat on her cheek confirmed the figure she was seeing was physical. Angie then rolled the covers off of herself, stepping onto the floor. Wearing a nightdress that Peggy could vividly recall buying for her as a gift while abroad.

 

Slowly stretching her arms overhead, Angie walked across the floor, Peggy shuffled to sit up. Yet even that little movement prevented her from saying a word. She watched as Angie then tugged the curtains aside.

 

Before her was a cityscape she didn’t recognize, first Angie felt a stab of fear. But then relaxed, reminding herself that she had Peggy. Turning slowly, she fixed an anxious stare to the brunette as she whispered. “Peggy, where are we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because plans expanded vastly, I decided to arrange everything under the ‘Ocean’ verse, there’ll be a collection of series all taking place in the same connected world.
> 
> Canon continuity (films & comics) is only adapted loosely and in some instances adjusted to suit what I’m writing.
> 
> This chapter is essentially seeding the series to come as there are so many plotlines and arcs that I couldn’t fit them all into a single story. 
> 
> The other series will put different characters into focus much like how Peggy and Angie were in this one.
> 
> There will be some crossover and overlap between series as events in A may have repercussions in B and C. The new series will also all begin with a short, scene setting prologue. Which will take place between chapter 2 and 3 of this story.
> 
> The series will more or less unfold in the present while a series exclusively for one shots will contain stories that are more aside vignettes or flashback heavy and necessary to provide more context.
> 
> A reading list will be forthcoming.

Shaking her head, Angie stumbled back to the bed, clutching Peggy tightly. She whispered sharper. “Peggy!” Tightly returning the embrace, Peggy lightly brushed her fingers against Angie’s hair as she whispered. “Angie, it’s going to be ok.” A stiff nod, Angie exhaled slowly as she loosened her hold. “I just…” Pushing closer to Peggy, seeking as much comfort as she could get. “Have you looked out the window?”

 

A knock at the door followed by a soft voice. “Aunt Peggy?” Peggy swiftly replied. “Come in.” Sharon cautiously pushed the door open then lingered in the doorway, her eyes falling on Angie she supressed a gasp, barely. Angie meekly raised a hand to wave as she spoke. “Hi.”

 

Running her hand down Angie’s back slowly, Peggy showed a soft smile. “This is Sharon, she’s our grand-niece.” Then as another figure hesitantly ventured into view, Peggy added. “And that’s Kate, she’s a friend.”

 

Later as the small group gathered around the kitchen table, Angie sighed as she spoke. “I’m still shaking.” A pause she then continued, glancing to her companions, feeling renewed from their silent support. “I never even knew you were gone Pegs. Was…was that still the real you?” 

 

Peggy tried not to hesitate, yet it took her a moment to gather her thoughts and then distil them into something coherent. “It was darling, the best I can suggest is that you and I are somehow outside of time. Our lives as they were will continue…but as for us.” Angie gave a nod as she managed a thin smile. “We’ll always have each other.” 

 

Getting off her chair she hurled herself into Peggy’s embrace. Holding her tightly as she lifted her head, at the same time Peggy turned. Their lips then met in a kiss. Angie’s smile instantly brightened, she deepened the kiss, pushing her body firmer against Peggy’s. The contact both a thrill and a reassurance.

 

~1940s~

The low playing radio providing a gentle background noise of big band music, the group of Peggy, Angie, Ana and Jarvis gathered around the table were all in a shared good mood. Angie and Peggy’s subtle closeness had caught Ana’s attention. And in turn she cast brief, knowing looks and warm smiles towards the couple. As Angie had an inkling that Mrs. Jarvis was a touch more perceptive than her spouse, she had no hesitation in returning smiles of her own.

 

Tilting her head as she loosely pursed her lips Angie spoke. “And Pegs can always count on you huh Mr Jarvis?” Briefly surprised to be so directly noticed, Jarvis gave a nod and a quickly thought response. “Oh yes, indeed. Our adventures have been quite, quite…” Only to then come undone, uncertain how detailed he should be. Particularly with Peggy herself right there. 

 

Giggling lightly, Angie decided to spare any further mental exertion. “Peggy told me all about ‘em.” A smile appearing, Jarvis replied, seemingly less flustered. “Ah, of course. Well Miss Carter has a profound talent for recollection.” Angie retained her smile as she cast a glance to Peggy. “Yeah she does.” Then returning it to Jarvis and Ana, a curiosity became more prominent in her tone. “But how about you?” 

 

Ana nodded as she smiled sweetly. First to Jarvis and then towards Angie and Peggy. “You’d like to know how we met, yes?” Angie quickly nodded, Peggy’s curiosity was also piqued. She’d known only minor details of the pair’s courtship and always felt it inappropriate to ask for more.

 

Though the combined attention was a little intimidating Ana retained her smile as she began. Her voice remaining low and soft. “I was working for a tailor, at his small store. Selling goods to customers and sometimes convincing them to pick up one or two things more.” 

 

A brief giggle as she then cast her gaze towards her husband. “And one day a handsome Englishman came my way.” Running her hand along his arm as she continued. “He wished for a suitable tie, his own line of work was much more prim then mine. I simply had to give him the finest one in the store.” Ana’s smile only grew wider as Jarvis gently placed his hand atop hers. “And he was quite taken by it and myself too.”

 

Her hand then firmly clenched, something that did not go unnoticed by Jarvis, he clasped her hand, whispering something unheard. She then settled, a light breath as she resumed. “Alas the war broke out life became much more complicated.” When she then looked to Jarvis, a dash of fear crossed her expression, wide eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. “Oh Edwin did try his best to try and get me out of Hungary, but his boss refused to allow my transit.” Then suddenly snapping her attention to the women. “And do you know what Edwin did?” 

The pair could only offer a silent shake of their heads, eager to hear the rest but neither wishing to hurry Ana. As she spoke, her voice rose sharper, as if learning it for herself. “He forged the man’s name and escorted me to safety.” Ana then beamed a smile as she turned and planted a lingering kiss against Jarvis’ lips.

 

Peggy was the first to respond, a gasp as she then turned her attention to Jarvis, while Ana returned to her own seat. As he wasn’t quite sure what Peggy might say he attempted to maintain a neutral expression. After all he had come to know Miss Carter rather well. 

 

Slowly a smile appeared as she spoke. “Mr. Jarvis, that is a very impressive story but I can understand why you may be reluctant to tell it.”

 

A moment later, Angie added “That was really brave.” Still feeling astonished at what she’d heard. Yet Jarvis’ reply was modest and delivered with a smile as he looked to a smiling Ana. “Well such are the things we do for love Miss Martinelli.” Angie grasped Peggy’s hand in hers and nodded in agreement.

~Present~

Sharon made her way quickly down the corridor, she clutched a folder under her arm, trying to catch her breath as she stepped into the common room. Taking her place beside Natasha, she shut her eyes for a moment to try and recover a little faster.

 

In turn the Russian perked an eyebrow curiously. “You’re being run off your feet?” Nodding as she puffed then showed a thin smile. “Aunt Angie was a bit nervous about her tests so I offered to stay, but then Aunt Peggy also wanted me here and…oh she’s not arrived yet.” As Sharon looked around the room, Natasha explained. “No, Fury wanted to talk with her alone.”

 

Sequestered in a quiet office space, Fury still couldn’t shake the uncanny feeling of speaking to Peggy. Yet he ensured professionalism was maintained, passing her a collection of folders as he spoke. “They’re a special team, Peggy.” Nodding as she flipped through, running her gaze the contents with a fleeting glance. “Yes, certainly a lot of different disciplines, some I’m not even aware of.” 

 

A pause, Fury gathered his thoughts. Knowing that it would be a greater challenge to try and keep Peggy under wraps. Sometime word would get out, not from any of the teams. But someone would take notice, Kate Bishop’s apartment wasn’t surveillance proof. And Angie’s presence only further added to the risks.

 

Peggy would still chastise herself for her inability to recall beyond her memories, Fury certainly wasn’t a recent appointment. Yet she simply couldn’t retrieve what wasn’t there. However, before she could slip too far into her own thoughts, Fury’s voice caught her attention. “It’ll take some time but I can arrange a meeting.” 

 

Instantly perking up as she gave a nod. “That would be wonderful, sir. The sooner we can start chasing down leads after all.” A knowing nod from Fury, she then continued. “But for now I must be going, I have another meeting to attend to.”

 

As Peggy entered the room, everyone’s attention instantly shifted to her. She passed by Sharon then paused, bending down to whisper. “Angie?” Sharon replied quickly. “She was nervous but she was back to her usual self when I left.” Peggy then smiled as she nodded. “Good, that’s good.”

 

Moving to the centre of the room as her audience patiently awaited her address. “Hello everyone. I wanted you all here so we could begin immediately, I am aware that the Avengers are an exceedingly busy group, but this situation may escalate and by the time we realize how far it’s gone…” Shaking her head, she refocused herself.

 

Turning her attention to her first assignment. “Thor. From what I understand Asgard has a much greater vantage point then we could possibly find here on earth. If there is anyone you could get in contact with, someone who might trace the break in time back to where it began, please find them.”

 

A nod and a confident tone. “Certainly, I shall seek all who may help.”

 

Then shifting her gaze towards the next. “Natasha.” Hearing her name, she nodded as she straightened up, not knowing what she was to be tasked with but feeling ready. Listening intently as Peggy continued. “Dottie Underwood, I need you to find her or unearth what became of her, I understand this is a very large ask, but I feel that she will be very important to our investigation.”

 

Natasha then replied. “I can rely on Wanda too.” For a brief moment Peggy took it as a question rather than a statement, but then as she realized what Natasha meant, she replied swiftly “Yes, of course. But Dottie is unlikely to willingly hand herself over. If she’s outgunned then she’ll try and outsmart you. Be careful Natasha.”

 

A slight hesitation as she then began. “Hope.” Yet seeing that the dark haired girl was anything but resentful, rather she retained her usual manner. Peggy felt assured to continue. “I need you to gather up every surviving member from my generation, the closer they are to the SSR and SHIELD the better.” A nod, Hope replied, a trace of prompting in her voice. “I can start with my dad.” Sharon recognized it, a test to try and confirm if Peggy was indeed as deficient in memories as she claimed. 

 

Yet as Peggy could only offer a silent stare, Hope flatly added. “Dr. Pym. He was associated with SHIELD for decades. Even while you were running things, ma’am.” As Peggy felt stung by the sharpness of Hope’s tone, she felt it best to bring the topic up with her at a quieter time. “Thank you, Hope.”

 

As Sharon and Peggy walked in silence along the corridor, Sharon then grasped Peggy’s arm, bringing her to a stop. Peggy was surprised by the sudden halt but decided to hear her out. Sharon began cautiously. “Aunt Peggy.” Then once she was assured she would be heard. “You’re not upset with Hope are you?” 

 

She should have expected it, but Peggy replied simply and honestly. “No, not at all. I can understand her pain.” Sharon wasn’t quite convinced, feeling caught between the two she longed to resolve it quickly, her tone inflecting as her anxiety slipped through. “She’ll come through, she always does.” 

 

A light nod, Peggy adopted a reassuring look as she replied. “And I’m glad, but there will be a time when she and I will discuss the issue together. A lack of closure can be very difficult to handle.” As Sharon nodded she began to walk again, getting a few steps before she noticed Peggy wasn’t keeping up, lightly wrapping her arm around Peggy’s.

 

Peggy then continued as if she’d never paused. “Hope may have only a few memories or none at all, Sharon I would love to share mine with her, but surely if I can remember everything that I am learning now I can retrieve other memories also.” Startled Sharon could only murmur. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

 

As Angie perched on the lab table, her gaze shifted to the three huddled together, again. The various technology around her was light-years ahead of what she was accustomed to. Yet what kept drawing her attention was the trio of Helen, Maya and Bruce. Angie didn’t take well to being talked about or around. And with no Sharon or Peggy for her to confide in or even chat with. She leaned forward, adopting a casual tone. “So gals, what’s my diagnosis?” 

 

Instantly Helen turned, flashing a smile as she spoke. “Angie. We were just discussing the results, so far you seem to be in fine health, as Peggy was. But if you wished for greater peace of mind. We could run another set.”

 

A frown she then shook her head as she replied. “No thanks doc, once was enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

Angie remained convinced that television was still a poor substitute for radio, sitting on Kate’s couch she sighed as she pressed her thumb against the remote, hopping channels aimlessly. Feeling so out of the loop from some things and then too disturbed by others. Where newsreels in the movie theatre had been informative but quick, in the present there was an almost glee with which some presented the grisly details of wars abroad and urban unrest at home.

Kate was otherwise occupied in the kitchen and to discuss anything with her would have required shouting back and forth, too much stress for something as simple as a chat. Yet she then swiftly straightened up. A fleeting glimpse had been all it took to rouse her. She tapped her thumb quickly, trying to return. A wide smile crossed her lips as she found it again.

A black and white film played on the screen, yet Angie needed only a few moments of coming down from the excitement of recognizing it before she 

Kate hadn’t been averse to again taking care of Angie, she was a nice lady even if she was much more outgoing then Peggy was. Yet as she listened to the sound of Angie apparently talking to herself she did become concerned. A light step so as not to alert her, she came to the doorway and popped her head around.

Angie seemed to be content, watching some old film. Probably forgetting that she wasn’t alone and rambling on about some memory it’d brought back or perhaps she was providing some running commentary for Kate herself. Whatever the reason, she felt assured that there was no reason to involve herself.

Angie had heard the shuffling behind her, but her excitement had gotten the better of her, rather than turn immediately she was much too taken by the rush of seeing something so familiar, so intimate. That only when a commercial interrupted it she turned and cast a smile. “Hi Katie.”

A jolt, Kate nodded and gave a hesitant wave. “I could hear you…saying something.” As Angie began “Oh this was one of my favourite films when I was younger.” Kate slowly moved closer as she nodded, Angie continued. “And I knew it line for line.” Angie giggled as Kate then sat beside her. “Mama did get a little impatient when I could recite dialogue word perfect but couldn’t do the same in Catechism class.” Kate offered a smile as she allowed Angie to proceed. “One time I used it as practice for an audition. Oh, Pegs used to run lines with me.”

Kate retained her smile as she replied. “Sounds like fun.” But as Angie’s attention waivered, the film relegated to background noise as the other woman fixed her curious gaze on Kate, there was a long pause before she hesitantly ventured. “So, did I ever make it big? I mean treading the boards was a childhood dream of mine and it ain’t going to happen now.” A soft sigh succeeded by a sad smile.

Kate panicked, murmuring. “I don’t know. I mean I wouldn’t remember. But Laura’s mom might.” Angie’s curiosity seemed to shift to a new topic. “Is that the foreign girl? No, wait she’s Wanda.” Rolling her shoulders slowly, Kate replied. “Oh, she’s a friend, but you haven’t met her yet.”

Kate wasn’t accustomed to catering for guests, but it was one of the more minor things she’d gotten used to. Her simplistic cooking skills and as basic ingredients didn’t seem to trouble Peggy or Angie, perhaps for either woman the intrigue of sampling futuristic food was enough to keep them from critiquing it.

After they’d eaten, with the classic film channel still playing, but seemingly nothing that Angie cared for. She turned as she gently patted Kate’s arm to ensure she had her attention. “Katie. It’s getting kinda stuffy in here, ain’t it? Maybe we could take Lucky out for a walk.” 

Kate was caught, again, she’d been entrusted with taking care of Angie. Yet the request sounded so innocent that she felt pained to even consider denying it. Taking a long moment to form a decision she replied softly. “Yeah, but it looks kinda cold out, so you should wrap up.”

So self-assured of her cunning plan that all she needed do was have Angie borrow one of her hoodies, Kate hadn’t expected Angie to be more energetic then both her and Lucky. It had become a bit challenging to remind Angie not to interact too much with people, the chances of recognition were low. But the possible outcome was sufficiently dangerous that the actual level of risk had no bearing.

Yet it gradually sunk in for her and was fully confirmed as she watched Angie’s face light up when she got to see Broadway was still a fixture of the city. Peggy had acted logically, heading to somewhere familiar. But Angie was more spontaneous, she longed to explore, to see everything, to experience it. 

By the time they’d gotten back to her apartment, hours after setting out on what would have been a stroll around the block. Kate had committed herself to taking Angie on another outing sometime. In turn Angie remained excitable. “I’d love that Katie.” A pause as she bent down to undo Lucky’s leash, Kate then turned to Angie.

“And next time you can talk with people, because…” Trailing off hesitantly, she paused again, before adding a smile. Trying to present it casually. “We’ll change up your look, so no one would know it’s you.” As Angie was still running high with the thrill of her tour she took a moment to figure out the reasoning behind Kate’s suggestion. “Oh. Yeah, that’d be great too.”

Night came soon after, Angie hadn’t wanted to go to bed alone, but as her exhaustion had caught up with her. She slumped in her seat as she waited, propped up on her elbow with her eyes lightly shut.

“Darling?” Angie stirred as she recognized the voice, slowly coming around as she giggled softly. “Hiya Pegs, gotta be quiet so you don’t wake Katie, she’s really tired after today.” A soft giggle as she blinked slowly. Then once her eyes had adjusted to the low light she gazed adoringly to Peggy.

Peggy smiled as she nodded, guiding Angie to her feet as she treaded lightly with her towards their room. “Oh, and what were you two up to?”

On the narrow runway a private jet idled as Peggy and Sharon approached, the blonde speaking softly as she loosely wrapped her arm around Peggy’s. “I’d love to go but I really couldn’t, because everyone is so busy and they’ll need me too.” A nod Peggy turned and pecked Sharon’s cheek as she hugged her firmly. “Well don’t work too hard Sharon, the answers are out there and they’ll be found but not any quicker if you’re tiring yourself out.”

Returning the embrace, Sharon shut her eyes lightly as she smiled. “Bye aunt Peggy, have fun with aunt Angie.”


End file.
